Teardrop
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. '' '''Teardrop' (or TD for short), is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island, as well as its sequel series Battle for Dream Island Again. In BFDI, she was on the Squashy Grapes, but in BFDIA, she was originally on Team No-Name and later on W.O.A.H. Bunch. In BFDIA, she was the first Season 1 contestant to be eliminated in BFDIA. She can't talk even if she is heard by saying Yeah! in episode 25. She was eliminated in episode 10, and in BFDIA episode 4. She had a chance to join IDFB. In BFB, she is placed into team Bleh. 'Fan-Fiction' 'Names' *Teresa DiTremizzzo (NLG343) *Torry Tear-Drop Droppington (Pine Tree) *Thalia "Tia"/"TD" Dayton (TheTwistedMangle) *Tayla Roxas (Opinduver) *Tasha Munoz (KittyFan2004) *Moana Ayers (Tamagoyaki) *Taylor (BreadedChickenBurger) *Talia Hayes (Ze Tossere) *Lauren Machend (ImFictionalAdmin) Tyler Ian Adams (BalloonFanThatBoialt) Where Teardrop is From * Lincoln, Nebraska (KittyFan2004) * Goiky * Seattle, Washington (NLG343) * Ocean Springs, Mississippi (Tamagoyaki) * New York City, New York (BreadedChickenBurger) * Sydney, New South Wales, Australia (Ze Tossere) * South Chicago (MrFlamerBoy) * Objectpolis (EvanVizuett) Birthdates * January 1, 2010 * September 21, 1997 (NLG343) * January 22, 2000 (KittyFan2004) * March 5, 2008 (BreadedChickenBurger) * June 16, 1991 (Ze Tossere) * September 3, 2005 (TheGamerAlex2004) * June 19, 1994 (BalloonFanThatBoialt) * May 8, 2031 (EvanVizuett) Ethnicity * Latin-American KittyFan2004) * Mexican and Japanese (adopted) (Tamagoyaki) * English and French (BreadedChickenBurger) * American (Me) * Indigenous Australian (Ze Tossere) Religion * Mormon (KittyFan2004) * Christian (BreadedChickenBurger) * Muslim (Me) Object 12 After Teardrop gained the alien, Ripjaws, Teardrop was brave and isn't afraid to water. She knows that she could belong in the water. Currently, she is known to be, Ripdrop. Trivia *She is one of the few characters who can't talk. *She was the first female character to be created. *She is one of the mute contestants in the entire OSC. Other examples are Picture and Air engine. *The silent idea was dropped by a Mii named Grant who gave her a voice in BFB 1 offscreen. Names in other Languages Teardrop-Lacrima (Romanian and Italian) Teardrop-Lagrima (Spanish) Teardrop-ティアドロップ (Japanese) Teardrop- Nước Mắt (Vietnamese) Gallery Teardrop Sniper.png|Teardrop's Black Ghosts account photo shown on BFOJ episode Bowling on the Valley. File:69px-Teardrop_Idle.PNG|"...so?" File:Teardrop_(Current).png File:Teardrop.png|Teardrop File:Teardrop_U.png|Teardrop File:Teardrop_H.png|Yay! I can talk! File:Teardrop_N.png|Wierd-faced Teardrop File:TeardropBFSCPose.png|Teardrop's BFSC pose File:Teardrop_with_shadow.png|Teardrop Teardrop_(OC_Pose).png|"..." File:TeardropPose.png|Guys, Gelatin is silent! File:Teardrop_Body.png|Idle File:Teardrop_by_heaventhehedgehog8-d65rmrz.png|Oh great, now Gelatin's the silent one. File:Teardrop_pose.png|*Kick Woody* File:Tear_Drop_Pose.png File:Teardrop_Pose.png|Teardrop pose File:201px-Teardrop_Idle.png|I'm Teardrop and I know it! File:Teardrop_Pose_(1).png File:Teardrop_BFM.png 1459854868218.png Battle For Dream Island Teardrop.png Teardrop plush.png BBFDI-Teardrop.png New Teardrop Pose.png Teardrop pose (enzo).png Teardrop (OLD).png 6. Teardrop.png Waah.png Teardrop gonna fall.png -9- Teardrop.png Teardrop's Pose (OM).PNG 51. Teardrop.png 21. Teardrop.png Gelatin, Teardrop, Woody, Flower, Tennis Ball and Golf Ball.PNG Teardrop Eliminated.png TeardropCrazyAAAAA.png Ripdrop.png|Teardrop as Ripdrop Teardrop BFDII(1).png E7C22117-01DB-473D-8B49-8C5579ECDE1E.png|Teardrop Jr. 1544378914020.png|Teardrop Jr. Icon 9E96A143-06ED-475E-A7C6-B660EA5124AC.png|Teardrop Jr.'s Body Teardrop In Inanimate Insanity Style.png|Inanimate Insanity Teardrop teardropbfdiaintro.png|Teardrop from BFDIA Teardrop_10.PNG.png|Teardrop's Reaction Going to the TLC FC3BE64C-9F1F-477A-A1E1-D7EA749BF17D.jpeg|strong teardrop untitled (14).png C948B104-31F7-41EB-BE0B-8DCD21D23A91.jpeg|By BB230 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Heroes Category:Eliminated Category:Team W.O.A.H Bunch Category:Cute Category:Blue Raspberry Haters Category:Arms and Legs Category:W.O.A.H Bunch Category:Protagonists Category:Good Category:IDFB Category:Silent Category:Sad Category:Eliminated in BFDIA Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Category:Voiceless Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Bleh Category:Contestants Category:BFB Category:1990's births Category:American Characters Category:From California Category:Mexican-American Category:Jewish characters Category:Islamic Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:African-American Characters Category:Shy Category:Blue Category:Mute Category:From Illinois Category:From Chicago Category:From South Chicago Category:Silent Type